Talk:Adrian Raines/@comment-37915141-20190429130547/@comment-37915141-20190506174351
@Andisimon "I don't know how much time passes between the beginning and the ending of the book." Hmm, let me see. Chapter 1 start on a Friday. Chapter 2 is Friday night, Priya's show starts at midnight. The library scene in chapter 3 ends on Saturday dawn, then MC wakes up at 9.30 PM and can go clubbing with Lily that night. Chapter 4 starts on Monday 8 PM as Adrian asked MC to show up at that time, and ends probably a few hours later when MC gets home to a dying Lily. Chapter 5 starts there and ends on Tuesday dawn when they're opening Lily's coffin. Chapter 6 continues right from there and they spend the day talking to Vega, then MC and Lily crash at Adrian's guest suite, so it ends on Tuesday night. Chapter 7 starts on Wednesday afternoon, they're seeing Priya at 8 PM, the voting happens at midnight, the chapter ends Thursday morning as Adrian texted MC to come to his office. Chapter 8 goes from there, (MC even mentions that Adrian knew her "for like a week" so it's odd he's showing her the serum) they leave for the Ball train at sundown end arrive a few hours later. Chapter 9 must take place on Thursday night. So yeah Adrian has known MC for a little less than a week by that diamond scene in the library. (If you want to know the timeline of the rest of the book: chapter 10 is Friday early AMs still or still Thursday night. Chapter 11 starts saying "Following a warm welcome (and an intimate evening on whether MC slept with Jax)..." so it must still be Thursday or early Friday, the whole chapter is not so long as chapter 12 starts with Kamilah trying to get Lily and MC to come to Adrian's tribunal and it's still night while they vote. Kamilah says at the end that they'll keep Adrian "imprisoned somewhere for about the next few six hours" and then "He'll meet the sun". Chapter 13 takes it from there and ends not much later with Nicole's betrayal. Assuming that dawn is after 6 AM perhaps, that means that chapters 9-10-11-12-13 was just a few hours, from Thursday sundown until midnight maybe or very early AMs. Chapter 14 continues from there again and they get to the cabin as "the sun is starting to rise" and sleep there, "awake at sunset the next night", so Friday night. Chapter 15 is the fight that night. Chapter 16 is still Friday night as they wrap up the Council meeting. Kamilah said "It's a beautiful night. I may take a walk and clear my head." so the book ends Friday night.) The whole story is just a little bit longer than a week. Funny how it ran for 14 weeks for us. xd In any case, I'm with Andisimon, it's not exactly so easy to talk about horrible things you've done even if you've trusted a person with something important before. Also, how is not telling a lie? Have a lied to every person who I didn't tell something? And for the record, in chapter 2, MC asked Adrian whether he has ever killed and he said with a sad face "Yes. I have. ... But not recently. I don't. Not anymore." He's been upfront, but does that mean he should share everything in detail about something that's obviously painful for him to remember (he "gently closes the book" as "His face is blank, but you can see in his eyes that it's taking all of his will to keep it that way")? I understand this is a big thing about him but it's the same exact reason he didn't tell everything right away. He never lied about it. Not telling everything is not lying. "I believe all of this will be revealed in detail in Book 2 and Adrian will have to face the demons of his past, one way or another." On that we agree. It'll probably be a big portion of the book. Also, facing Gaius as they decided not to kill him.